


All in Love Tonight

by kyOMG



Series: 'Joy Verse [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killjoys, Breathplay, D/s undertones, Gunplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyOMG/pseuds/kyOMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard thinks that sometimes he forgets that Poison is dangerous—a killer, even—and sometimes, like now, he wants to be reminded of that fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in Love Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Title from S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W by MCR. 
> 
> Uh, so I'd been planning to write this for _months_ , and just finally got around to doing it. I love PP/Gerard. It's kind of a guilty pleasure.
> 
> Also, this was inspired greatly by akame_chan's "The Sharpest Lives" series.

Gerard thinks that sometimes he forgets that Poison is dangerous—a killer, even—and sometimes, like now, he wants to be reminded of that fact.

He’s in a sleazy bar, not really paying attention to what he’s drinking, or who’s looking at him, who’s calling him a slut, who’s calling out to him to fuck. He doesn’t care. He swings his hips a bit, his jeans tight and leaving nothing to the imagination. The music in the bar was aggressive—fast, loud rhymes and bass pumping into his chest. Everyone looked at him at least once, their eyes tracing the smooth lines of his body. For living in the Zones, he wasn’t skinny. He wasn’t fat, just supple—curvy. His skin was snow white, and his thighs shook when he walked. He took a sip of his drink, glaring at a guy who had slapped his ass earlier.

He wasn’t there for him.

He was waiting for _them_ —the Killjoys. Most called them heroes, but some called them terrorists. Gerard didn’t think they were either. Just a band of normal guys who do whatever they want in life. He had met Party Poison about five months ago, in a bar kind of like this one. They had ran into each other, and Gerard had spilled his drink all over Poison. It could have been bad, but Poison had just smirked and asked, “You going to clean me up, pretty?” And his voice had been smooth and dangerous, and he had almost drug Gerard back to the Trans Am, smiling and telling Gerard not to worry, he wouldn’t hurt him, he just wants some company. He had asked Gerard if it was okay—if he was okay with Poison. And he was. Gerard had wanted to see the Killjoy forever, even just a glance, but this was heaven.

It was the best fuck Gerard had ever had. Poison had stripped his jeans off of him, held him down against the hood of the car by his throat, then forced himself between Gerard’s legs and fucked him rough. Gerard’s voice was gone by the end of it, and Poison smirked and said, “Until next time.”

 _Next time_ happened to be the week after that. Gerard had gone out every night since then, desperate to see Poison. It wasn’t until a week after that he saw him. It wasn’t a long encounter, just Poison slipping his hand into the back of Gerard’s jeans and giving him a piece of paper with coordinates on it. It was to the diner the ‘Joys stayed at, and Gerard wasn’t allowed over there unless he had strict instructions from Poison. He’d only been there three times since then, usually for a few days, but Gerard was getting restless again. Most knew that he was spoken for, and to not mess with him, but the marks from the last time Poison was with him were fading, and Gerard was getting tired of just being a booty-call. He wasn’t going to _tell_ Poison this. He was just going to show him. Which is why he was there, now, waiting for the ‘Joys to show up.

He took another sip of his drink and looked around the bar. The doors opened and Gerard saw a flash of red hair, a smirk, and he knew that it was show time. He smiled and walked over to the large man who had smacked his ass before, swinging his hips and licking his lips. He wanted Poison to know that he was expendable; that Gerard could have anyone he wanted.

He knew it was a stupid idea. Poison has killed countless people without a second thought. He could beat the shit out of Gerard—really rough him up. He could _kill_ him and for some fucked up reason Gerard got off on it. His cock twitched in his jeans thinking about what Poison could do to him, or to other people. So he walked up to the guy—really, he had nothing on Poison, and grinded against him. He heard a “fuck yeah,” come from the man and felt hands on his ass.

After a few minutes of dancing, he heard the guy say, “What the fuck are you looking at?” Gerard looked up and smirked. Poison was there, in front of them, with a frown on his face. He was pissed. “Huh?” the other man questioned, and practically threw Gerard onto the floor to walk to Poison. “You mad that I was about to fuck your whore?”

Poison was lighting fast—quicker than the devil, and before Gerard knew it, the man was laying on the ground, grimacing from the blast wound in his side. “You might want to get that checked out,” Gerard heard Poison say, and then he was hoisted up onto his feet, and a hissed “stupid fuckin’ brat,” was breathed into his ear. He was taken outside and thrown into the car. He crossed his arms and frowned. He didn’t think it was going to end up like this. He should be scared. Poison probably killed that guy and didn’t give a shit.

“Are you leaving the rest of the guys?” He asked.

“Shut your fucking mouth.”

Gerard kept his mouth open. He knew Poison was dangerous. He loved him for it, even, but when he looked into Poison’s eyes now, all he saw was rage. For the first time since he spilled his drink all over the ‘Joy, he felt a twinge of fear blossom in his chest. “Poison?” he asked. His eyes darted to the gun on Poison’s thigh, back up to the man’s jaw twitching with anger.

“I told you to shut up,” Poison said, shifting the car into gear and zooming out into the Zones.

“Where are we going?” Gerard demanded. Poison just pushed his foot farther down on the pedal, speeding them through Zone 2, then 3, without answering Gerard’s question. Suddenly, the car came to a screeching halt, and Gerard sighed. Poison was staring at him, and his hands were shaking against the steering wheel.

Then he was on Gerard, fisting a hand in his hair and pulling roughly, and the other went around his throat. Gerard gasped and struggled a bit, knowing it was no use. The Killjoy was stronger than him, and he felt tears run down his face from the lack of oxygen to his lungs. He felt the hand leave his throat, and he gulped down large mouthfuls of air. The other hand stayed in his hair, though, and soon it was tugging, pulling him out of the car through the driver’s door and onto the dust of the desert. Gerard shouted a bit, and kicked his legs out, and then he was lifted up, onto his knees.

“You’re such a fuckin’ brat, you know,” Poison was muttering. “Do you need attention that fucking much? Do I not give you enough?” Gerard felt his hair being tugged, and gasped a bit. He whimpered when Poison pulled out his gun. “I think you need to apologize,” the redhead said, and Gerard tried to nod and agree with the hand still tangled in his hair. He felt cool metal against his lips and he shivered. “Say you’re sorry for pissing me off,” Poison said, “before I make you suck this blast down like you do with my come.”

“I-I’m sorry for pissing you off, Poison,” Gerard whimpered out, his teeth clacking against the metal pressed to his lips. “I won’t do it again,” he added, and Poison smiled.

“Good boy.”

And then the gun was back in Poison’s holster, and Gerard saw Poison’s dirty hands undo his belt, then unzip his jeans and pull his cock out. Until this point, Gerard hadn’t noticed Poison’s hard dick, and he hadn’t noticed that his own was straining in his too tight jeans, and he moaned when Poison rubbed the tip of it against his lips, smearing precome.

“Now you’re going to suck me good, and then you’re going to spread your legs for me and I’m going to fuck you into the fuckin’ dirt on the ground, pretty baby,” Poison whispered, and Gerard moaned and opened his mouth to let Poison guide his cock in.

Poison tasted like sweat and the desert and heat, and Gerard kept swiping his tongue against the head, hoping to get more of the taste. He couldn’t get enough. He brought a hand up to wrap around the base of Poison’s dick, and moaned when Poison jerked his hips, thrusting deeper into Gerard’s mouth and making him gag. Gerard tuned out for a while, just enjoying the stretch of his mouth—the ache in his jaw, until he heard Poison talking to him.

“Such a fucking slut for me, aren’t you?” he muttered, and Gerard groaned and sucked a bit harder, tried to get Poison to come. “I’m not…” Poison started, but he cut off with a moan and jerked Gerard’s head back by his hair. He was panting, and his eyes were shining with lust. “I’m not going to come in your mouth, pretty baby, so stop trying,” he growled, and Gerard couldn’t help but smiling. Poison smirked. “Take off your clothes,” he said, and Gerard was quick to comply. He had mastered the art of shucking his pants off at Poison’s beck and call, and soon he was naked on top of the ground, his cock hard as a rock and his skin prickling in the cold desert air.

Poison didn’t bother with his clothes, he just kept his jeans low on his hips and his dick out, twitching a bit whenever Gerard was finally undressed and spreading his legs a little. “Spread them more, baby, I want to see you,” Poison demanded, and Gerard felt himself blush down to his chest as he grabbed at the back of his knees and spread himself as much as he could for the ‘Joy. Poison was still standing, looking down at Gerard and smiling a bit, and Gerard closed his eyes and let his head lull back to rest against the ground.

“You’re so pretty,” Poison continued, and Gerard bit his lip. “Tell me how pretty you are, sugar,” and he chuckled a bit. Gerard squeezed his eyes shut tighter and shook his head. He didn’t want to—he didn’t even think he could open his mouth without embarrassing, needy noises spilling out from his lips. Poison got down on his knees and crawled over Gerard, humming his appreciation, “C’mon, baby, I want you to tell me,” he whispered, and Gerard opened his mouth for a whimper. “I’m not going to fuck you until you do,” the ‘Joy muttered, laughing a little as Gerard whimpered and opened his eyes wide.

“I-I’m pretty,” Gerard whispered.

Poison shook his head at him and said, “Louder. Let me hear you… I want to hear how pretty you are—how much you want my cock.”

Gerard whined, “I’m pretty for you, and I want your cock.”

Poison smiled and ran a finger down Gerard’s chest, tweaking a nipple as he did. “Tell me more.”

Gerard groaned and arched his back a little, trying to get Poison’s hand on his dick. “Please, Poison…” he whispered, and the redhead shook his head. “I’m pretty and I’m hard for you. I’m so hard. And it’s for you, Poison, it’s only for you I swear and I really, really need you to put your big cock in me and fuck me into tomorrow.”

Poison laughed, “There we go,” he said, and he grabbed Gerard’s dick and stroked it roughly. “It’s always for me. I don’t know why you thought it was a good fuckin’ idea to piss me off back there.” Gerard shook his head and cried out when Poison rubbed his thumb over the head.

“I just…” he broke off with a moan as Poison ran his other hand down past his balls, prodding a finger at his hole, “I just wanted you to pay more attention to me.” Suddenly Poison stopped stroking him. Gerard looked up at him, rocking his hips a little.

“Oh, pretty,” Poison said, and shook his head, smiling. He started stroking Gerard’s cock again slowly and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small BL/ind packet of lube. “I wish I could give you all the attention in the world,” he said, and pulled his hand off of Gerard’s cock to slick his fingers up. “But I can’t. You mean the _world_ to me, sugar, know that, but I have things to do. I have places to be and Dracs to kill, and I don’t want you around to see me do that.” Gerard nodded, a bit sad, and gasped when he felt a slick finger enter him. “Trust me, I want to rough you up every second of the day,” Poison laughed, “I wish I could leave you dripping every night before bed, put bruises on your neck everyday, so everyone knows…” Gerard was panting, canting his hips up and trying to follow the finger prepping him. “But we’ll talk about that later.”

Gerard nodded and moaned when Poison inserted a second finger, twisting and curling them until he hit his prostate. “Fuck,” Gerard shouted, and his cock leaked precome. “Fuck me now, Poison, please, please, please…”he chanted.

“Whatever you want, pretty baby.”


End file.
